They're Back!
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: Sector V is back to help the new commander on a...difficult mission. They have to teach Rachel, a bouncy fan girl, what to do as the new commander. With the prom coming up, things will be hard. With the Delightful Dorks back, things will be harder.


Kuki walked into her kitchen and got a bowl from the cupboard. She sat the bowl on the island and sent out for her hunt on the cereal. She finally found it in the pantry, the same kind she ate every single day…except…she couldn't remember the time gap between nine and twelve. She could only remember the day after her thirteenth birthday. And that was two years ago.

She shook her head and walked back to the bowl. She poured the Rainbow Monkey Crunchy whatever into the bowl, then wondered if Mom had remembered to buy any milk. She opened the fridge door and screamed. There was a kid, sitting on the top shelf.

"Numbah Three, your help is needed once again," the kid said. Kuki then fell through the floor, then it closed up. The kid hopped out and poured some milk over the cereal, then hopped back in the fridge. Before he could close the door, a cat strode up and sat down, looking at him.

"You didn't see anything," he said mysteriously to the cat. The cat hopped up on the island and started licking the milk from the cereal, forgetting the kid was there.

* * *

Kuki laughed as she slid down a slide. She then landed on a bunch of pillows. She sat up and looked around, then heard screaming coming from behind her. She turned around and screamed as somebody came out and hit her, forcing her down with them.

She looked up and saw the guy who had hit her. He had blonde shaggy hair that covered his eyes, an orange tank top, and jeans. She had long black hair, pinned up in a messy style. She had on a long green sweater that covered her hands, black skinny jeans and black and white tennis shoes.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" she snapped at him. He looked up at her.

"It wasn't _my_ idea! Some kid popped up out of _nowhere_ and scared me! I don't know how I got here!" he snapped back.

"Numbahs Three and Four, nice to meet you," a kid said, standing over them. She had short, short blonde hair, and on her head was a spaghetti strainer with the number _324_ on it.

"I'm Kuki," Kuki corrected.

"I'm Wally," the guy said. Wally…why did that name sound familiar?

324 sighed.

"Yes, well, just come with me and you'll see your friends," she said. Kuki and Wally got up and followed the kid.

"Sit down please," 324 said, motioning to five wooden chairs in the middle of the room. Above them were hard hats, each a different color. First was red, then light blue, then green, then orange, then a dark blue. Kuki sat down in the green one, while Wally sat next to her in the orange one.

More teenagers filed into the room. One had on a red sweater, brown pants, and black sunglasses. Another had on a white t-shirt with a light blue shirt open over it, khaki colored pants and an air pilot looking hat. The last one had long black hair and dark skin, a red hat, and a blue tank top and black skinny jeans.

"Hey, what're we doing here?" the second teen asked.

"Please, just sit down," 324 said. The bald guy sat in the red chair, the other boy next to him, and the girl to the right of Wally.

Metal straps came out of the chairs and pinned everybody's wrists down.

"Hey!" a few of them shouted while the others tried getting out. 324 smiled and walked out of the room.

"Hit it," she said calmly. A kid pulled a switch and the squirming teens stopped. A minute later they blinked.

"Wow," four out of five said together.

"Ow," Wally said.

324 smiled and walked back in the room, the metal straps gone.

"We need your help Sector V," 324 said.

"Why us? We're teenagers," Numbah One said.

"We are?!" Numbahs Three and Four screamed. They looked down at themselves.

"We are!"

324 sighed, "Yes, well…we needed you for a…difficult case…."

"Like what?" Numbah Two asked.

"C'mon out, Rachel," 324 sighed again. A girl with long hazel colored hair bounced out.

"Ohmigosh! Sector V!! EEEEE, I LOVE YOU!!!!" she said happily.

"This is Rachel, aka Numbah 372, but we call her Rachel. My thirteenth birthday is coming up, and I have to leave her in command," 324 explained.

"Why?" Numbah Five asked.

"Because I told Mom I would," 324 huffed.

"That's right, Kimmie!" Rachel said happily.

"Rachel!" 324 screamed.

"Oops! Sorry!" Rachel said. She had on a light blue tunic with a light pink belt around her stomach, light Capri's, and light pink flip flops. "Kimmie" had short blonde hair with a red streak in it. She had on a black t-shirt with a red tank top over it, dark jeans and red converse.

"Okay, so…we've finally decided that…Sector V is staying," 324 said.

"Really?!" Numbah One said happily.

"Yes, _if_ Rachel is taught properly," 324 said.

"Wait, what about school?!" Numbah Three said.

"Right, well…you have to go to your High School, she goes to her school, then you start again right after school," 324 said.

"Homework?" Numbah Two asked.

"Already have it filled out, and in the same handwriting and the same answers you normally would."

"Wait! Prom's coming up!" Numbah Three said.

"By then, I'll be a…a…teenager," 324 said sadly.

"And I'll be in command!" Rachel giggled happily.

"Don't worry, 324, you can count on us," Numbah one said confidently.

* * *

"So…the Kids Next Dorks have remembered what happened long ago…we need to remind them some more," voices said in unison. They then started laughing evilly.

**

* * *

**

My FIRST KND fic!!! Aren't you proud?! Okay, this morning (afternoon, does it MATTER?!) as I was getting my cereal out I thought of the whole Kid-in-the-fridge and cat exchange. Julie thought my Frosted Flakes were getting me high. XD Okay so…their outfits have not changed much…so sue me…NO!! DON'T!!! I HAVE ONLY TWO BUCKS!!!! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT NUMBAHS 324 and 372!!! DON'T SUE MEH!!!! Review! X3


End file.
